Two Nightmares, Two Deaths
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: Naruto came back home from America, and he missed everybody, mainly Sasuke. They weren't perfect together in the past, so the blonde was nervous about meeting him again. The raven was the first one to meet him after his journey, and some unexpected events made Naruto's world change completely.


**Two Nightmares, Two Deaths**

I do not own Naruto The Nightmares

"Bye Naruto!"

Naruto waved out the window of his friend's plane. He was returning to Japan the day before school started. The plane ride took two hours, and he fell asleep through most of it. When he got back to his apartment, it was ten o'clock, and he fell into a deep sleep. He missed Japan, and he missed his friends, but he mainly missed a certain Uchiha.

….

A dark figure emerged from the darkness. His bright, red eyes, shining through the boy's mind. He started getting closer, and closer, and closer, until noses were touching. Their foreheads touched, and they just stared at each other. They weren't intimidated by their stares, and just kept staring. Those crimson, red eyes kept staring into cobalt, blue ones. One sudden movement and all of that would change. The dark figure made that sudden move, and their lips touched.

"AH!" Naruto screamed. Another nightmare about the same person had just occurred. He didn't know who it was, or why he was dreaming about him. He knew it was a dude, because of how the eyes looked, and he tasted like a guy.

His alarm clock was blaring in his apartment. Naruto shut it off and went to the bathroom. It was four in the morning, and he didn't have to go to school until six. He didn't know why he wanted to wake up that early in the first place. The blonde got dressed in a suit with an orange tie. There was no school uniform, but students were required to look nice. It was the first day of his high school life back in Japan. He had moved to America for three years as a transfer student, and he hadn't seen any of his friends since then, so he was really looking forward to seeing them again.

Naruto had ramen for breakfast, brushed his teeth, messed his hair up even more than it was, and ran out of his apartment. He got in his rare orange Toyota Prius Hybrid (these are not gay cars) and drove his way to school. He didn't realize it was still about two hours before school. The Uzumaki got out of his car anyway, and decided to wait outside of the school.

In the past, Naruto and Sasuke didn't go along so well. Naruto would say something stupid; Sasuke would make a harsh comment, and a full-fledged argument would unfold. Sometimes, they would get physical! Naruto was actually nervous about meeting Sasuke. Ever since those dreams, he had been thinking about Sasuke often. Naruto first had those dreams when he left his home country. He had been thinking about his feelings, a little too often sometimes, and didn't know if he was strait or not.

His sapphire eyes saw a hint of movement. Blue met black, and all time stopped. Naruto froze, not thinking on what to do. The man he had been thinking about was in his sight right now! Sasuke moved towards him, looking as normal as can be. He stood two inches away from his face, and asked, "Why are you here so early, dobe?"

"No reason, just got too excited I guess," Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders, "Why are you here so early, teme?"

"I figured you would be here before everybody else, and I needed to speak with you."

Naruto looked confused, "Why?"

Sasuke leaned against the school wall, "These past three years have been unbearably different without you. I mean, who else can I pick on?"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Of course Naruto was hurt. He didn't want that to be the only reason why Sasuke wanted to speak with him so privately. Not only that, but the raven only picks on him, and only thinks of him as his person to pick on.

"No. It's just really hard to say."

Sasuke was sweating bullets, and was practically nervous all over. His hands were shaking violently, his face was glowing bright pink, and he was avoiding Naruto's eye contact now. The blonde was starting to perk up a little. What if Sasuke was confessing to him, and he showed he had feelings?

But sadly, that wasn't it at all, "I'm sorry Naruto… for picking on you all the time. I mean, it was fun… but I think I'm hurting you too much."

Naruto relaxed and said, "Don't worry about it Sasuke. I had fun arguing with you. But now, we're all grown up. We have to stop acting childish."

"Coming out of you, that sounds pretty weird."

"Your apology didn't sound like you either."

Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke smirked. "You know Sasuke, out of all the people here, I missed you the most."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Naruto's did too. He spoke too much, as always, but this time he went too far. The raven took it the wrong way.

"Uh… not like that Sasuke!" Naruto nervously said, raising his hands up, "I'm not gay or anything!"

Sasuke smiled and mumbled to himself. Naruto didn't hear it, "What did you say teme?"

"Oh nothing dobe. It's none of your business."

Naruto walked towards the raven. He extended his arms to trap the Uchiha between him and the wall, and moved until their noses were touching, "Are you sure Sasuke?"

The said Uchiha started glowing red, and tried to escape. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha in a death grip, pushing him back up against the wall. Sasuke winced, but tried again! This time, Naruto used a stranger method. He pushed his lips up against Sasuke's, until the raven had his eyes shut. His shoulders relaxed, and he even kissed back! Naruto was surprised when he did. They parted slowly, and Naruto found himself on the floor seconds later. Sasuke was still against the wall, and he panted, "Why… why did you… do that N-Naruto?"

The stutter adored Naruto, but he acted like he didn't hear it, "You… won't tell me… what you said. I thought this would… work better."

Both faces were red, and both gazes were on each other. Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was thinking, and probably didn't want to know, but he thought if Sasuke kissed him back, would that mean he liked him the same way? Naruto got all confused, and started holding his head.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him.

"It's just a little headache, no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Not until you tell me what you said back then."

Sasuke froze, but told him anyway, "Okay, whatever. You said you weren't gay… and I said not yet."

"If that was it, you could have just told me."

Naruto was starting to grow closer to the Uchiha, he had to admit. He is now positively sure he likes him more than friends, but he still isn't considered gay. He's just gay FOR Sasuke. This thought made Naruto blush, and he tried to hide his face.

"What is it dobe?"

The blonde frowned and asked, "Sasuke, are you gay?"

The raven's eyes got wide again, and said, "No! How did you get that idea?"

Naruto was disappointed, and didn't bother hiding it either, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering." The blonde stood up, and towered over Sasuke. "I have another question for you now. Why did you kiss me back?"

Sasuke looked away, "It's none of your-"

"IT IS TOO MY BUSINESS! I WAS THE ONE YOU WERE KISSING!"

Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes, not of sadness, but of frustration. Sasuke always said it wasn't his business, and he was getting sick and tired of it, "You always say it's none of my business. Before, I never did consider this, but now I am because I know it's my business! Why don't you just answer my questions without hesitating?"

The blonde fell on his knees. He buried his face in his hands, and wept. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't tell you things because I don't want to scare you from the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you I was gay, you would be afraid I would make a move on you, and I wouldn't… you know, be able to… hang out with you."

Sasuke said the last part quietly, but Naruto heard him loud and clear, "You like hanging out with me? I- I thought you hated me!"

"No, I never did. I'm sorry I did all of those things to you."

Naruto laughed, "It's okay Sasuke! And about the gay thing, I would still hang out with you anyway. I mean, I know lots of gay people!"

"Who?"

"Well, there's your brother, maybe you, I don't know about Kiba, and maybe Kakashi sensei."

Sasuke got wide eyed, "My brother's gay?"

"Yeah. I saw him eyeing up that Deidara guy last time I saw him. The one that… you know…"

"You know what?"

"Well… he told me not to tell anybody… but he raped me the day before I left."

Sasuke was surprised, and said, "Did he do anything, big?"

Naruto got flustered, "No! No Sasuke, he didn't do anything like that! I-It wasn't like that at all! I'm still a virgin! Trust me, I won't give my virginity to just anybody!"

He glowed red with that comment, and Sasuke smirked. The doors to the school unlocked suddenly, and the boys went inside. They went to their homeroom, and sat down next to each other. "Did you like it Sasuke?" Naruto asked the other.

"The story of you being raped? No."

"Not that! I meant the kiss!"

"Oh, that. Well, it was okay. I mean... it was… great. Did you?"

"Yeah, I never knew you would taste so good!"

The Uzumaki and Uchiha blushed. Sasuke said, "Ditto."

Naruto got redder, and early students started coming in. Kakashi sensei followed them, and he caught Naruto's red face. "Welcome back Naruto. It's been a long time."

"I need to talk to you urgently!"

Uzumaki grabbed Kakashi's arm, and dragged him out to the teacher's lounge. Sasuke was confused, for once, but let it go moments later when a squealing pink headed girl squeezed him. "SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasu keKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUN!" Sakura squealed.

"Get off me! You're annoying!"

"Oh Sasuke, don't be like that."

Sakura was president of the Sasuke Uchiha fangirl society. She got a lot of followers, but Sasuke hates all of them. He's only interested in one person and one person alone. He wasn't in the room.

"Sakura, I don't care how this will blow off my reputation, but I'm gay."

The pink head gasped, "You mean you don't like us girls?"

"I hate girls because of you! They all seem to be the same. They all follow me. But men, they ignore me, and they act like I'm normal. Well, except Naruto, but that's a totally different story."

Sakura gasped again, "You like Naruto, don't you?"

Sasuke blushed, "I didn't say anything like that!"

Sakura went over to her fangirl group and announced, "Sasuke doesn't like girls anymore! So, now we have to help him get hooked up with Naruto. Instead of the Sasuke fangirl group, we are now the YAOI fangirl group! Operation SasuNaru is now in session!"

"Hold on Sakura!" Ino, the vice president, said, "What if Naruto doesn't like him back?"

"Oh I've got some ideas!"

…

"Kakashi sensei, am I gay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, are you?" Kakashi said mockingly.

"Well, I like Sasuke, a lot actually, but I don't like other guys at all. Am I gay?"

"Do you like anybody else or did in the same gender?

"No! Kakashi sensei, that's just wrong!"

"Then you are not gay. You are just gay for Sasuke."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks Kakashi, I feel better now that I know that. I'm sorry I put you in this awkward situation."

"Naruto, trust me I've been in worse experiences."

The student smiled, and left the lounge. He walked in, and his mouth dropped. Sasuke… was lying on three desks… shirtless. Naruto blushed furiously, and walked slowly to the man on the desks. He didn't realize there were more people in the room but him and Sasuke, but he didn't care. All of his focus was on Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke? W-What are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered.

"Do you like what you see?" Sasuke said with lust in his eyes.

Sasuke got up, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto blushed a deep red, and looked up at Sasuke. "W-What a-are you d-doing S-Sasuke? Are y-you on d-drugs or s-something?"

The raven laughed, "No you stupid dobe!"

"Then, w-why are you h-hugging me w-with your shirt off i-in the middle of c-class?"

They both looked at the back of the room, where a swarm of girls were watching them intently. Both figures grew redder than before, and Kakashi walked in. "Sorry I'm late I-" He stopped when he looked at the two boys. "Sasuke, put your shirt back on so we can start class."

The raven let go of Naruto, and frantically looked around, "I can't find it! I was taking a nap, and I woke up like this!"

Sakura snickered. She had thrown it out the window while Sasuke was sleeping. Nobody considered finding it, so Sasuke had to be shirtless for the rest of the day, which Naruto actually got used to. All of the teachers were informed by Kakashi, so none of them questioned the Uchiha about it. The hallways were always cold, and Sasuke shivered a little here and there. Naruto started to notice. He stuffed his text books in his bag, and embraced Sasuke!

"Am I keeping you warm, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde, "Yes dobe, please don't let go."

They continued walking, and embracing, down the cold hallway. Sasuke decided to start a conversation, "Naruto, you are a really nice person. Nobody could do this for me."

"I bet Sakura would."

Naruto frowned. He remembered Sasuke's fangirls, and he hated them. They would always bother the raven, and they wouldn't stop. If Naruto wanted to go over there to see him, they would push him away like he's some sort of fly. He had always thought Sasuke liked Sakura, but all of that changed when Sasuke spoke again.

"She's annoying. Annoying people are not my taste."

Naruto's frown turned upside down into a smile, and said, "What is your taste?"

"You trying to hook me up with somebody?"

"No, I'm just curious."

Sasuke sighed and said, "I like people opposite of me. I like bright people, with few negative thoughts, extremely happy emotions, and bright personalities. I like people with bright eyes, brightly colored hair, and sun kissed skin. I enjoy hanging around somebody who can act like an idiot sometimes, but is also really smart when necessary."

The blonde blushed and thought _that kind of sounds like me. Maybe I do have a chance with him!_

There was a small silence, and Naruto said, "Well, I like cool guys with dark secrets, and dark hair. Girls are just not my type, and I found that out this morning. I like guys with pale skin, but not too pale, dark eyes, and warm hands. I like nice people, and I can be patient with them if they would have a mood. I already like somebody, but I don't think they like me back."

Naruto frowned. He sincerely didn't know how Sasuke felt about him. Sasuke smirked, "If I were that guy, I'd be lucky. That's for sure."

The blonde looked at the shocking response. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're nice, you have a loving heart, and you aren't a negative person. What's there not to love about you?"

Sasuke was slightly pink from his comment. Naruto smiled, "You're the one I should be saying those things Sasuke. I mean, you're practically perfect! You're the nicest person ever!"

"Now, I wouldn't say that. Look at what I did three years ago!"

"That was in the past Sasuke. That doesn't matter anymore. And besides, you're my best friend! If you weren't nice, you wouldn't be my friend, teme."

The blonde looked at the raven with a smile, and they walked towards their next class. They were headed to math, and a project was going to be assigned with partners. Naruto was hoping and praying to have Sasuke as his partner. Seriously, he had his eyes closed and his hands were folded over each other, and he was whispering his prayers! It was starting to freak everybody out.

"Okay class, I have your partners assigned to you," Kurenai sensei said, "First, Sakura Haruno will be with Ino Yamanaka. Next, Kiba Inuzuka is with Hinata Hyuga. Neji Hyuga will be with Tenten, Temari is with Shikamaru, and Sasuke Uchiha is with Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto couldn't help but to smile. His prayers were answered! He took a glance at Sasuke, who looked normal. The boy saw a little hint of happiness in his eyes though, and he couldn't help but feel the same.

"I randomly put them as they were, so don't ask what method I did too pick your partner. There is no switching at all! Got it?"

The project didn't seem to be hard. All they had to do was write an essay about themselves and their interests. Naruto didn't know why they had to do this in partners, but he loved being with Sasuke anyway. They both had brought their laptops with them to use, and they started typing. Kurenai had given them sheets of paper with questions about their personalities. There were twenty questions. Naruto read over all of them, and paused at the last two questions.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"How does your partner make you feel?"

_Oh snap!_ Naruto thought, _how is Sasuke not going to see my answer?_

The said raven was also stuck on those questions, and for the same reason. How is Naruto not going to see? Sasuke started to worry too much. Naruto started to feel brave after thinking about eating ramen (don't ask), and started typing about Sasuke, in both questions. He was typing so fast, he couldn't control his fingers! When he had stopped typing the longest paragraphs he had ever written, he saved his document, popped out his stiff fingers, and printed it for his teacher. The blonde was the first to be done for once! He held onto the document, and looked at the questions paper again.

The next thing he read was not on his priority list, "Share with your partner everything you have written."

"Shoot," Naruto mumbled.

"Hm?" Sasuke hmphed.

"It's nothing, just a little mistake I made."

"Maybe you should fix it."

"No it's fine. It's nothing really bad."

He read over it again, and it said they didn't have to share until next week. _Great! I can prepare until then! I just hope Sasuke won't freak out over it._

Lunch was next, and Naruto was excited. Ramen was on the menu. Sasuke was not looking forward to it, but decided to eat it anyway. _This is for Naruto, and I need him to like me better than I am now,_ Sasuke thought. He thought Naruto didn't like him as much as he said he did. It was a thought that bothered him immensely, and he didn't like the feeling of sadness swarming over him. Naruto noticed, and asked, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

They were in the hallways, and Naruto had his arms around Sasuke again. Sasuke told him he didn't have to do it, and it looked weird, but Naruto said, "I'd rather ruin my reputation than have you stay freezing all day."

"Are you sure?"

"As long as it doesn't bother you. Does it?"

Sasuke smirked, "Not at all dobe."

"Why do you call me that?"

Naruto looked questioningly at the raven. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so used to calling you that and-"

Naruto laughed, "It's okay teme! I'm not bothered by it! I still like calling you teme too, so it's all fair anyway!"

The couple… or best friends made their way through the entrance. They got their bowls, chopsticks, and some peach tea. They sat at a table, and Sakura sat next to Sasuke. She whispered something in his ear, and left. Sasuke turned pink when she left, and Naruto got curious. "What?"

Sasuke got frazzled, "Oh! N-Nothing N-Naruto!"

"You're starting to sound like Hinata!"

"Sorry!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, leaning in two inches near the ravens face. The Uchiha got red. "You're acting really strange. What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew this was it, to show the world his secret. Sakura really didn't tell him anything important, she just told him about Naruto's weakness… which was how he blushed. He took his chance, and gently put his lips on Naruto's. Naruto was extremely surprised, but kissed back! Both were surprised at both actions, and the room got quiet. The fangirls were grinning likes maniacs, and were watching Sakura's plan come into action.

Naruto thought about pulling back, but Sasuke was so… intoxicating. He was like an addiction that he can't get out of. Sasuke pulled back, got Naruto's arm in his grasp, and ran out of the lunch room with him in his hand. The raven went in the boys' bathroom with his secret crush. Naruto pushed Sasuke into the tile wall, and started kissing Sasuke again.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I don't care how you react anymore. I love you and I want you to know that."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's lower waist. "I love you too Naruto."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and continued pressing his lips on Sasuke's warm ones. The passion was full, the love was everywhere, and the two boys finally found out about each other's love. They stayed in the bathroom, until Sasuke noticed a bright florescent figure coming in. They quickly separated themselves from each other, until they noticed it was just Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Sakura, this is a boys' bathroom, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I had to come find you. The principle wants to see you at her office," Sakura said sadly.

The blonde noticed the sadness, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't get in too much trouble, okay you two?"

"Okay! Thank you Sakura."

She left quickly back to lunch, and the two love birds went to see what doom met them. Their principle wasn't one to say good things often, and if you're summoned by her she usually gets you in trouble. She is Tsunade. When the boys entered, they were met by a surprise. The principle was waiting for them, smiling. Sasuke and Naruto have NEVER seen her smile.

"You two are lucky," she said, "Not only am I a yaoi fangirl as well, but I secretly wanted you two to hook up. So, you are not in the slightest bit in trouble."

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised. They were suspecting a detention, or suspension, or being expelled. "So why did you summon us, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to tell you about the school board. Be careful of them, because they don't agree with me. I already know how they are, and I didn't ask, so you guys are safe as long as you don't show your emotions in the middle of class and when the school board comes over."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

Sasuke and Naruto embraced in happiness, and ran off. Shizune, the secretary, asked, "What are with those two?"

"They love each other, a little too much."

…

The Date

The news spread around the school quickly, and nobody seemed to be bothered by it. Actually, almost everybody was really happy about it! There were those few students who seemed like they didn't care, but that was fine by Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's so weird how this day is so perfect!" Naruto exclaimed, "Not only did we not have homework afterwards, but I get to love you too!"

They were at their lockers, putting everything in there. The blonde seemed to be a little too happy that afternoon. Seconds later though, he seemed to be all nervous. Naruto wanted to desperately ask Sasuke on a date, but he didn't want to seem too clingy. But Naruto's spirits rose when the raven asked, "Do you want to go out with me, Naruto?"

"As in date?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I can pick you up tonight at seven."

"Okay! I'm ready whenever you are, so come over any time."

Naruto and Sasuke shut their lockers and talked about tonight. "Wear something nice, but not too fancy." Sasuke said.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise."

The blonde grinned and walked to his car with Sasuke. Surprisingly, the raven's black Mercedes Benz was next to Naruto's Toyota. Before Naruto got in his car, Sasuke pulled him into a hug, and kissed him good bye. They drove away, and the blonde was starting to get nervous. What if he made a fool of himself tonight? What if he didn't dress nice enough and people would stare at him? Not only would they be humiliated, but then Sasuke would probably be so embarrassed, he wouldn't want to see Naruto ever again!

When Naruto got to his house, he quickly went to his closet. He got a black button up polo, with orange jeans, and a bright orange jacket. The zipper broke, so he couldn't zipper it up. Naruto took a shower, dried his hair, brushed his teeth, and actually brushed his hair down! After that was the grueling wait. The blonde was dying to see Sasuke. To take his mind off of things, Naruto decided to text random people as time passed. He first texted Sakura, who asked how he got her number in the first place. He then texted Kiba, who asked why he didn't talk to him today. After that was Hinata, who just stuttered the whole time. Naruto tried putting his own number in and texting himself, but it didn't work. He thought about texting Sasuke, so he decided to.

"_Hey Sasuke! How r u?"_

There was no answer after that.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto checked the clock to see it was six thirty. He opened the door, and Sasuke was standing there looking beautiful as usual. Naruto smiled at the fact that Sasuke came early. "Hi Sasuke! You didn't text me back." The blonde said.

"Sorry Naruto. I don't text and drive."

"I'm glad you don't text and drive! It's safe."

Sasuke smiled, "Did you do your hair this evening?"

The blonde smiled, "Yup! It hurt brushing it out, but I did it for the occasion!"

The raven backed out of the door so Naruto could walk out. Naruto took out his keys, locked the door to his apartment, and left with his boyfriend. They got in Sasuke's car, and started their journey to wherever Sasuke was taking them. Sasuke put a blind fold over the blonde when they reached a stop light.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax dobe, I'm not gonna put you in danger," the raven replied.

The Uzumaki relaxed. He knew he wasn't going to be in danger; he just needed Sasuke's voice to assure him of that. Naruto felt the car stop a few minutes later. He still kept his blind fold on, and felt for the seat belt buckle. Naruto snapped it, and tried to open his car door. He felt air. Sasuke's hand pulled him out of the car, and said, "I'm pretty sure you're going to like this place."

Sasuke kept in pace with Naruto, knowing if he went to fast, the blonde would trip. When Sasuke stopped, he lifted Naruto's blind fold. The blonde gasped. It was the legendary Ichiraku ramen shop! He had always heard stories of this magical place, and he had wanted to come to it, but he never had the time, and he couldn't drive three years ago. Naruto smiled, but then it faded as fast as it had come to his face. He remembered Sasuke telling him he didn't like ramen, and he wanted Sasuke to enjoy himself too.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You said you didn't like ramen, and I want you to be happy too."

"Naruto, I'm always happy if you're around."

"Then what are you going to eat here?"

"What else is there to eat? I'm eating ramen."

Sasuke and Naruto walked inside, and sat down on the stools. Teuchi and Ayame were in the kitchen, prepping some food.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys worked here!"

"Yeah Naruto," Teuchi said, "We always did. Welcome to Ichiraku's!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "I met them when I was younger. We were in the store, and I randomly hugged Ayame and told her she was pretty. I mean, she still is."

Ayame smiled at the comment, "Thank you Naruto! You always know how to flatter me!"

"Don't be hitting on my little girl!" Teuchi pointed his finger at the blonde, but was smiling.

"I'm not sir! I'm already with someone!"

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other. Teuchi understood and smiled with them, but Ayame was too speechless with the news. The old man pulled his daughter into the kitchen, and started working on the bowls of ramen. The couple engaged in a very strange topic.

"Naruto, have you had any nightmares lately?" Sasuke asked him.

"I had one last night, but it wasn't so bad. Some creepy figure with red eyes kissed me. I don't know who it was, but I definatly know it was a guy. Usually I have nightmares about my parents' deaths, which is why this dream is so weird."

Sasuke froze. Naruto looked puzzled, "What's wrong Sasuke? Do you know who I'm talking about?"

The raven relaxed as the ramen came to them. Teuchi thanked them and said to Sasuke, "Make sure Naruto only eats two bowls. No more than two."

"How do you know my obsession with ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka told me a long time ago about your ramen problem."

"It's not a problem! It's an obsession!"

Teuchi laughed, "Okay Naruto, whatever you say."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. The raven started getting nervous. "What?"

"I want to see you eat your ramen."

"You don't have to stare!"

Naruto smiled at him, blinked once and said, "I'm not staring! I blinked!"

Sasuke smirked at him, "Whatever dobe."

He took his first bite, and Naruto grinned further. "It's okay. It's not as bad as my first bowl of ramen. It tasted like fish."

"Well, you probably had fish cakes in them or something."

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smiled. That wasn't really the reason why he liked his ramen. He liked it because Naruto was with him. He enjoyed the idiotic blonde being with him. After his third bowl (Sasuke didn't want his), Naruto was satisfied. Sasuke paid, and they left without another word. When they got in Sasuke's car, Sasuke turned the radio on. All I ever wanted by _Basshunter_ was playing. It was Naruto's favorite song.

"I love this song!" he said happily, "I listen to it every Saturday I have off!"

"Why Saturday?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason."

They listened to the song play through their ears.

_Oh all I ever wanted was to see you smiling…_

_Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see…_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_

Naruto hummed to the song, and Sasuke listened to him. _This date is going great!_ He thought. Sasuke thought it would be a disaster where he would say something he wasn't supposed to, and Naruto would break up with him. He was especially worried about his secret. It seems like Naruto knows about it, but he doesn't know he has it. The Sharingan is special eye power makes you see a person's true feelings. Not only that, but it makes your own feelings increase. For example, if Sasuke felt in love with Naruto, he would be ten times in love with his Sharingan in use. He has been tempted to use it in the past, but he never did for Naruto's sake. He used it a few times while Naruto was away, and he didn't feel anything towards anybody but his brother in a bad way, so this is how he knows about the side effects and the dangerous powers it wields.

"What's your favorite song, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"I like Rebirthing by _Skillet_. Do you like any other songs?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if I told you all of them that would take a while!"

Naruto looked out of the window. He never went around this part of town before. "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see when we get there. We have to visit some important people."

It had started snowing when Naruto realized where they were going. They were going to the cemetery.

….

"Iruka, do you have Naruto and Sasuke in any of your classes?" Kakashi asked the younger brunette.

"They're both in my science class. Why?"

"Tsunade said they were going out, and they like each other a little too much. Keep an eye on them."

Kakashi and Iruka were still in the school. Iruka was Naruto's adopted father, and his teacher. They were grading papers, and the white haired teacher was looking at Naruto and Sasuke's English papers. He didn't understand why Naruto took English in the first place if he spent three years learning it himself in America. Maybe he thought Sasuke would do it? Kakashi didn't know, and he didn't care.

"Wait, they're both boys Kakashi!"

"So? There's something called being gay if I'm correct."

"Do we even allow that at school?"

"Tsunade-sama agrees with the idea. Don't be the usual over protective father and give Sasuke bad grades because he and Naruto are happy. If Naruto found that out, he would hate you."

"I wasn't going to! Kakashi, you worry too much."

"You do too."

"Whatever Kakashi! Let's just grade these stupid papers, and go home."

Iruka finished his paperwork, stood up, and said, "Well Kakashi, I'm done for today! Let me know if you need help with anything."

The brunette left for his home. He felt upset about Naruto not having to rely on him anymore. Ugh! He should have gotten over this feeling by now! It had been years since his little boy had left for the USA. Naruto hadn't even bothered to visit him yet.

….

The Deaths

A raven was standing behind a blonde. His face was lowered as he heard his love cry over his parents' gravestones. It was an upsetting sound to him, and he hoped he wouldn't hear it again. Naruto was balling over the graves. He had never visited his parents here, because he was so young, and nobody told him where they were buried. He got up a few minutes later, dry tears still on his face. Sasuke wiped them off with his cold fingers, and lead the Uzumaki child to his parents. They were right next to Naruto's, and he didn't realize it until later on. Now it was Sasuke's turn to cry, so Naruto embraced him in a warm hug, and let him cry on his shoulder. The raven never knew he would cry so much, and felt bad doing it in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he choked, "I've never seen my p-parents graves before, a-and I m-miss them."

"It's okay Sasuke; I did the same thing a few seconds ago. There is no need to apologize for letting your feelings out."

Sasuke attempted a smirk, "You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you."

Naruto had found a field of flowers near the grave yard. He had found an orange flower, and a blue one. Sasuke took the blue one, and they walked back to their parents' graves. They laid the flowers, and walked back to the car.

"I never knew they were so close, until I did some research on my computer," Sasuke said, "I found your parents, but I didn't know mine were right next to them."

"I didn't know where they were either! I was really young when they died, and I don't think I was at their funeral. Thank you Sasuke. Now I can visit them whenever I can." Naruto explained. He sincerely did have a good day with Sasuke.

They reached Naruto's apartment later on. Naruto didn't want to separate from the raven, but he knew he had to eventually. Sasuke parked his car near the entrance, knowing he won't take too long. The walk there was quiet, and Sasuke really wanted to break the silence.

When they reached the door, the raven decided to talk.

"So," surprisingly they both spoke.

"You go first," Sasuke said.

"I had fun tonight!" Naruto exclaimed, "I was really happy to see my parents' graves too."

"I had fun too," Sasuke said, "Do you want to go on another date tomorrow night?"

"Sure!"

Naruto giggled, and whispered, "I love you Sasuke!"

The raven pressed his lips against the blonde's. When they parted, Sasuke whispered back, "I love you too."

Sasuke left, and Naruto shut the door. Naruto plopped on the couch, got his IPod, and played Almost Lover by _Fine Frenzy_. It was a sad song, and he didn't know what attracted him to this song, but he liked it for as long as he can remember. He decided to take a nap.

That same dark figure had approached him, but now a light was lit, showing the person's face. Now the boy knows who that dark figure was, and doesn't understand why. Sasuke was right in front of him. The boy shivered at the sight of his crimson red eyes, searching through his cobalt blue ones. The song that was still playing echoed in his ears. The light grew brighter, and Naruto found them near some sort of canyon. Sasuke was at the edge of a cliff. If he fell backwards, he would die. Naruto was running to him, but was moving extremely slow. The raven fell back, and Naruto was too late.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

He abruptly woke up to find Sasuke's eyes staring down at his own. "Are you okay Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto sat up on the couch, took out his ear buds, and replied, "Yeah. I had another nightmare. Why are you here?"

"Somebody stole my car, and my house is fifty minutes away, so unless I can somehow get a cab or a bus, I'm going to have to stay here."

"Well, I don't have any other beds. Unless you're okay sleeping on the couch, then I don't know if you'd be okay here."

"I don't mind. I've got my own money so I can pay rent, and I can pay for my own food."

"I can let you stay here for free. I mean, I don't really mind. I can pay for the food too."

"No that's too much. How about we compromise and we pay for both. Are you okay with that?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah! Welcome to your new home Sasuke! Wait, what about Itachi?"

Sasuke frowned, "He shouldn't care. We barely speak, and he spends most of his time alone anyway."

"As long as you don't get into trouble, I will allow you to stay for as long as you need to, or want to."

"But Naruto, there's a problem with that. I want to stay here forever."

The blonde smiled, "Then that's how long I will allow you to stay here!"

Naruto started to blush and added, "If you really want to, you could sleep with me in the bed. I don't mind, and it's really big, so you have plenty of room."

The onyx eyed man replied, "Okay. If you want me to, than that's fine. I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do something you don't want."

The Uzumaki grinned sheepishly, "Well, I do want to, but I don't know if you'll fully agree to it until you see the bed."

Naruto led Sasuke to his room. Orange was everywhere, but it wasn't blinding like Naruto's jacket. They sat on the bed, and Sasuke found a picture of him and Naruto on the dresser. "I kept it with me when I was in America," the blonde explained, "I looked at it every day. I always wondered when I would come back to Japan, and see you again. Once in a while, I would miss you so much, I would cry in my sleep. Other times, I would think about quitting my studies to come back to you. But I never gave up, and I knew I would see you again. I never thought of texting or calling, because I knew we didn't have good ties in the past. I was so tempted, but I didn't want to bother you. Out of all of my friends, I sincerely did miss you the most out of all of them. Sasuke, you have no idea how happy I am just sitting next to you in my room. I feel as if I don't want anything else, but to have you stay by my side forever!"

The speech Naruto gave made Sasuke smile. Not only because he kept the picture with him, but because he really missed him. The raven did the same back at his house, and was emoing over the fact that the blonde wasn't there to cheer him up. But when Naruto came back, Sasuke had this extreme joy come through him.

The blonde thought it would be a good idea to go to bed, since they had to get up early and it was nine forty seven. They undressed to their underwear. The two climbed in, and faced each other.

"Sasuke, please don't leave me," Naruto whispered.

"I won't, don't worry," Sasuke whispered.

He kissed the blonde that night, and went to sleep. The next day came more quickly than expected. Sasuke woke up at four in the morning, an hour ahead of the alarm clock. He made sure it woke him up at five, because he knew Naruto was tired every morning before school.

Sasuke decided to take a walk around town. He wasn't planning on going far. As he walked, he saw a familiar face meet his gaze. Itachi was right there, walking normally. The older Uchiha grabbed his brother's arm, and put a knife to his neck.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"What's it mean to you?" Sasuke replied.

The hand holding the knife stiffened. It was pressed so tightly to the young Uchiha; blood was starting to seep down. "Tell me where Naruto is, or I'm going to have to kill you."

One last word was spat out of Sasuke, "Never!"

And that was it. Itachi thrust his knife forward in one long stride, cutting Sasuke's head off clean! The body fell, and no emotions came out of the murder. "I told him he would die." Itachi left the body there, not caring what happened to it.

….

Naruto woke up to sirens. He ignored them, went to his T.V in the living room, and turned on the news. Some boring crap about traffic and a cat getting stuck to a tree was on, but the next story made him run.

"A young teenager, Sasuke Uchiha, has just been found dead this morning," the Anker man said, "The police are still investigating the scene, and will not know the full story until later this week."

Naruto was running through the crowd that had formed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he ducked under the police tape. The familiar body he had held not too long ago, was now dirtied with blood. Sasuke's head was next to the body, showing his death to everybody.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried, "It's got to be another nightmare! Wake up Naruto!"

This was one nightmare he did not wake up from. Sasuke was dead, and he had to face the truth. He held his long gone boyfriend, and cried. Police tried to take him away, but he screamed at them, "I LOVED HIM! HE TOLD ME HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! H-HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Don't be rash Naruto," a familiar voice told him.

He turned to find Itachi standing behind him. "I told him he would die, but he wouldn't listen. Naruto, you have to come with me."

The Uzumaki gasped, "You did this didn't you? You killed your own brother!"

Itachi didn't respond, and took Naruto's arm. The same knife he killed Sasuke with was still in his hand, and was now pointed at Naruto's neck. Nobody did anything for a second. "If you die, Sasuke's death will not be in vain."

"I don't need you to tell me that, just do it."

"No! Naruto don't!" a faint voice cried.

Naruto turned his head, to find Sasuke's transparent self. His ghost was still here, and Naruto was the only one to see it. "Sasuke, I wanted to be with you forever. The only way I can do that now is if I go with you to heaven!"

"How do you know I'm not going to hell!? I've done bad things in the past, but you forgive me anyway! Why?"

"Because I love you."

Naruto grabbed Itachi's arm, and shoved the knife through his heart! His final words were, "I've always loved you… Sasuke… Uchiha."


End file.
